1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to mobile communication systems, and more particularly, to handling PLMN selection procedures for emergency and non-emergency services after an emergency service has been completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical mobile communication environment, a user equipment (UE) may communicate voice and/or data signals with one or more service networks via cellular stations of the service networks. The wireless communication between the UE and the service networks may be in compliance with various wireless technologies, such as the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) technology, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) technology, Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) technology, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology, Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000) technology, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) technology, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology, Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, and others.
In the above described cellular communication networks, the network selection operates by the service networks broadcasting their Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) identities (IDs). The UEs may carry out automatic network selection based on preferences of the PLMN IDs stored in a GSM subscriber identity module (SIM) or a universal subscriber identity module (USIM). In the automatic selection mode, the PLMN is selected by the UE from a preferred PLMN list in a predetermined priority order. Typically, the UE also comprises a forbidden list, which includes a list of PLMN IDs that are not allowed for use under normal data service conditions. Conventionally, the UE may delete any PLMN ID present in the forbidden list from the preferred PLMN list before the network selection, so that the UE will not select the forbidden PLMN for normal data services. However, in the cases of emergency services, the forbidden PLMN is not removed from the preferred list, so that the UEs can choose the forbidden PLMNs for registration, leading to a problem when selecting a PLMN for non-emergency services. Therefore, a PLMN selection method for selecting a PLMN for the emergency and non-emergency services and a mobile communication utilizing the same are in need.